Nella
| image = Nella the Princess Knight Character.png | name = Princess Nella | hair color = Brown | gender = Female | species = Human | age = 8 | ocupation = Princess | debut = "Knighty Knight Dragons" | voice = Akira Golz (Season 1-Season 2) Chloe D'Cruz (Season 3-Season 4) Cande Calvin (Season 5-present); Holly Thomas (UK)}} Princess Nella, normally called Nella, is the title character on Nella the Princess Knight. Description Nella is an eight-year-oldhttps://9story.com/portfolio/nella-princess-knight/ says " Nella, an unconventional 8-year-old " then "Nella is a confident 8-year-old princess" and there are no subsequent references to her turning nine or a year having passed. princess. She has all of the qualities of a traditional princess and will inherit the kingdom of Castlehaven one day. The difference that sets her apart from other princesses is how she is also a knight who loves adventures. Biography Nella was a normal princess who dreamed to be knight until she rescues Trinket Who gave nella a pink heart necklace. Personality Nella is friendly, kind, inteligent, heartful and brave Appearance Nella has brown skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes, she wears a pink heart necklace. As a Princess She wears a a pink tiara with a green heart. She wears a a green princess dress with a pink-ish with rose and a heart she has green-ish and white shoes. As a Princess Knight When she transforms she became a princess knight her tiara is green and has a pink heart. She wears a armor with a belt with purple and pink stripes and a rose with a heart, she also wears a pink skirt and boots. Apparences Nella appear every episode: * "Knighty Knight Dragons" (First Appearence) * "Inside and Seek" * "Sir Clod" * "Up All Knight" * "Princess Nella's Orc-hestra" * "The Blaine Game" * "New Kid in the Kingdom" * "Big Birthday Surprise" * "That's What Best Friends Are For" * "In Hot Watermelon" * "The Dragon Bully" * "Royaliscious Plumberry" * "The Flutter Blunder" * "A Striking Surprise" * "The Sparkle Fest Showdown" * "The Sparkle Splash Friends Day" * "Sir Coach's Knightly Trading Card" * "A Knight's Tale" * "Three's a Crowd" * "More Than Meets the Eye" * "No Gown, No Crown, No Party" * "Clod Monet" * "Royally Awesome Beach Day" * "Stop Dragon Me Around" * "The Share Fair" * "Hooves Got Talent?" * "Of Critters and Dragons" * "Carriages, Carts and Giantmobiles" * "Nella vs. The Wicked Wizard" * "Princess Nella's Perfect Family Picture" * "Giant Trouble" * "Dueling Sleepovers" * "The Great Doodle Star" * "The Halloween Hippogriff" * "King Gork the First" * "Trink On The Rink" * "The Brave Dragon" * "Sir Coach's Quest" * "The Dragon Knight" * "Triple Play" Relationships Friends Trinket Nella and Trinket are best friends in the whole kingdom, they meet each other when Trinket get stuck on the slime, she saves trinket and she explains how she get stuck on the slime because she wants the crystal heart with magical powers so trinket gives the pink crystal heart to her for saving her Clod It's unknown how she meets Clod and his bud Garrett but they are good best friends Garrett Blaine Family Norma Queen Mom and King Dad Enemies Badalf the Wicked Wizard Abilites Gallery Trivia References ru:Нелла Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Knights Category:Princesses Category:Main characters Category:Royalty Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Main character